Nightstalkers: Dallas
by GradGrl
Summary: Hannibal King is going home. There are changes at home
1. Chapter 1

The smoke of The Dollhouse did little to disway the men from watching the beautiful women known as the Baby Dolls. Women between 18- 30 who were considered the most beautiful of Texas. Any flavor for any man that was their slogan. And on the stage was the newest of all the dolls. Her waist length platinum blond hair cupped her 16 inch rock hard waist. Her abs tight enough to flip a quarter off it. She swung around the pole to the music of Trace Adkins' _Rough and Ready_. Her black Stetson matching both her black leather chaps and bikini top. The only things of color were her red string thong that match her cherry red lips. This was the girl known only as Baby Jezebel, her green eyes scanned the crowd looking for someone, anyone who might peek her interest. Suddenly she saw him. Too pale to be here, too slick to be human. " This is gonna cost me this job." Jezebel muttered to herself. " That's okay princess, we're done after this one. " a male voice said threw the tiny earpiece in her right ear, " Course I am gonna miss watchen you every night." " Bite me. " she muttered. She'd hated this assignment since it had been given to her. Pulling the silver dagger from her boot she flicked her wrist the dagger landing in the middle of his chest. Screams were heard from where the man had been sitting in the V.I.P. room as he burst into flames. " Vamp down. " she heard her male counterpart say to someone. " Let's go home darlen. " Jezebel jumped from the stage finding the closes exit she ran to the black van as her manager came out behind her yelling. " YOUR FIRED JEZEBEL! " " Too bad I was having fun. " she mutter getting in as the van peeled out of the parking lot.

Abigail Whistler opened her bleary eyes. She looked at her white bland ceiling and smiled. Another night, she'd made it threw another night with out nightmares, panic attacks, or being attacked, that made it six months: nine months since Blade had destroyed Dracula and all the rest of the vampire race with the Daystar virus. Abigail stretched in her bed. Her bed, a gold plated canopy gift from her best friend. It reflected the sun as it shown in threw her bay windows. When they; she. her best friend, and the child they both carried for, Zoë, had moved to the three story flat her best friend had insisted she take the room with a view to die for. Abigail stopped and listened for the normal morning sounds, cars going down the street, coffee brewing in the kitchen, Zoë watching her cartoons, and the sound of flesh meeting vinyl as her best friend Hannibal King got in her morning workout. Everything was there except for Hannibal's sound. " King? " she called. Her door opened as a brown haired child with chocolate eyes and porcelain sin came in. " Abby? " the girl questioned. Lifting her comforter and sheets up Abigail smiled, "Come her princess." Zoë ran across the room and climbed in Abigail's bed. Abby pulled the blanket's over their heads. "Hey princess." Abigail whispered. "Hey Abby." Zoë smiled. "You ready to go to your Aunt Kelly's?" Zoë nodded. "Remember everything we talked about. No vampires, no more scary monsters, and especially no more Knome King." Abigail said using the name Zoë had given Dracula. "And what about the mean lady?" Zoë whispered. "Mean lady?" Abigail asked. "The one that told King she was gonna bite him and then feed me to him." Zoë whispered. "Oh baby. We didn't know you heard that." Abigail hugged Zoë close to her. "King was so upset about it. I thought he'd be mad if he knew I heard her." Zoë said. "He would've but not at you. But I can guarantee you she'd dead. King watched it" Abigail reassured her. " Yup, roasty toasty." A male voice said pulling off the comforter from them.

Hannibal King looked down on two of the three most important women in his life. "King!" Zoë squealed and giggled jumping up hugging the neck of the 6'3" spiked dirty blond ex-Nightstalker. Still lean in muscle he wore only sweatpants and twinkle in his eye that was patented by him, Abby was convinced. Laying down on the bed he put Zoë in between Abby and himself then hiding all three under the comforter. "I'm sorry your heard Danica tell me that but know I'd die before I'd ever hurt you Zoë." Hannibal would do anything to reassure Zoë. "I know King but you were so upset and I didn't want you more upset." Zoë said. Zoë Sommerfield was forced to grow up way to early as far as King was concerned. At age 3 she and her mother had come to the Nightstalkers, At five she'd had to learn that the monster you had to worry about weren't the ones in your closet or under your bed. And at seven she was forced to listen as her mother was murdered and then literally crucified, then become a prisoner of the monster or all monsters, Dracula. Hannibal King had made it his life goal that Zoë have a normal childhood for the rest of it. When it was suggested that Zoë stay with her aunt. King understood and agreed with the logic even though ever fiber in his body screamed out to keep his little girl with him. "You listen to me angel. I will never be so upset that I'll stop loving you. You never have to worry about it." King said. Zoë threw her arms around King's neck burying her face in the crook of his neck. Wrapping his arms around her waist and cupping her head he made eye contact with Abigail as he kissed Zoë's head making the same silent promise to Abby. "I love you King." she said. "I love you too munchkin." he replied back. " Hey what about me?" Abigail said tickling Zoë. "I love you too Abby." Zoë said blowing a kiss towards Abigail. "Good. Now are you all packed for your plane tonight?" Abby said. Zoë jumped up running across the bed and jumping to the floor. She ran down the hall yelling, "I'm almost done." " She hasn't gotten anything packed." King and Abigail laughed. Each moving toward the center of the bed Hannibal wrapped his arms around Abby pulling her towards him. Laying her head on his bare chest she sighed listening to his heart's steady beat. "I can't believe it's really over." Abby whispered. "Yup. No more hunting." King said stroking her head. "Do you miss it?" Abby asked. "I miss us, I miss Sommerfield, Hedges, and Dex. But do I miss the vamps. No, I like having my cheerios before saving the world." The two lay there just enjoying each other. Nothing had happened but they both knew it was just a matter of time. No one would ever know them as well as they knew each other. "Are you ready?" Abby asked. "Don't really know. Eight years since I've seen my family Abby. Having to explain exactly what happened to me was hard enough over the phone to my mother. Now I have a whole new batch of questions." Hannibal sighed. Hannibal King had finally caved to Abby's pestering about calling his family to set up a reunion when the vampires had all died. "Tell me about them King." Abby whispered.

" I was born in October, the 31 if you want to laugh at irony. I was born a twin. My oldest brother is Julian Mackenzie he's a cardiologist. He's nearly 35 now, he's married to Sandy and they have three kids, Jackson, Kimber, and Luke. Then there's my older sister Elizabeth Anne who's 33. She's a pediatrician and married to her high school sweetheart Brendan and last time I saw them they had a daughter named Mary Christine. Then my brother Austin Samuel who's the third oldest at 31 who was engaged to the girl next door and the star of many of my high school fantasies, Paradise Reyes. And yes her name was really Paradise. The there's me, and finally my twin sister who's the baby of the family by five minutes Annabelle Dreama King." King smiled thinking of Annie. She was the third most important woman in his life. It perplexed him that she never called him unlike the rest of his family. When he had went to study medicine at U.C.L.A. she'd been a little distant but nothing like this. He'd figured she was busy finishing her doctrine or medical school. "Isn't all your family doctors." Abby asked laughing. " Yup. Dad's a nerve doctor. Mom's got the women, Julian's the heart doctor, Liz was with the kids, Austin was a tumor doctor, and I was gonna be the male reproductive doctor." King said proudly. "What about your twin? What was she gonna be?" Abby asked. "I don't know. When she went into college she really didn't know what she wanted to be. We all assumed she'd become a doctor of some type. I haven't talked to her since the night I went out and Danica picked him up." King sighed. That had been eight years ago. He'd never had a chance to go to medical school. "Did I ever tell you that was the reason I was out that night. Not to pick up women. But three of my bodies and I had just received our letters from the variable med schools we wanted to go to. I'd gotten into John Hopkins. I was so excited. But that night changed everything for the four of us, Scott, Chris, and David were all dinner for Danica and her boys, and I became her little cabana boy." King said bitterly. "That's over now King. You'll never be anyone's prisoner again." Abby said. King looked at the clock, "We gotta get up. Our flight leaves in five hours and it's gonna take us two to get to the gate." The two got out of bed. Abby set off down the hall to help Zoë get her bags packed. King looked out the window. He was going home to Dallas, he was finally gonna get to see his family again.


	2. Chapter 2

**In The End**

_I hope you guys like this. I really debated on how to write this chapter so someone tell me what you think!_

The flight between Boston where Hannibal King and Abigail Whistler had given their nine year old ward Zoë Sommerfield with her aunt, Kelly Sommerfield. It had taken King everything to give the little girl, his little girl, to the other woman. He hoped that they had made the right decision. Looking at the woman asleep next to him, her head resting on his shoulder. Abigail was his hero, savior, and the only thing that had kept him sane in everything they had been threw. Looking threw the window her thought back to before Abby, before vamps, before evil had made it's way firmly into his life.

**(It starts with)  
One thing / I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind / I designed this rhyme  
To explain in due time  
All I know  
time is a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
The clock ticks life away  
It's so unreal  
Didn't look out below  
Watch the time go right out the window  
Trying to hold on / but didn't even know  
Wasted it all just to  
Watch you go  
I kept everything inside and even though I tried / it all fell apart  
What it meant to me / will eventually / be a memory / of a time when I tried  
so hard  
**

_FLASHBACK_

Hannibal King looked at himself in the mirror. Running his hand over is chin he grinned. Smooth as a satin. He'd have to remember to call Annie and tell her thanks for the shaving cream hint. He was a little bothered by the phone call from earlier. He'd been in Advance Chemistry so he'd missed Annie's message, "King, stay home tonight, I've got a bad feeling. There's been some weird things going on down here. Just, what am I saying of course your gonna go out. Mom said you got John Hopkins, congrads. I'm happy for you. Anyways, just be careful, don't go home with anyone and for god sakes don't bring them home. I love you Bubba. Call me if you get a chance." he'd have to see if he had the money to fly to Austin. Annie's call were becoming more odd and his mom had said she was staying out later and later. His door opened, Chris Ops, David Samson, and Scott Traps walked. "KING! LET'S GO!" Scott yelled. His roommate and frat brother was a blessing and a curse. "Yea lets go." Hannibal said walking out the door.

* * *

King sighed. His friends had died that night. Three of many that died when Danica was bored. His mouth had been the only thing that had saved him. He moved Abby's head looking into her beautiful face. "Thank you angel for saving me." He whispered kissing her forehead. 

**And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
**

_FLASHBACK_

Nothing had gone right tonight. Abigail Whistler thought stalking threw the halls. Her MP3 player had died from lack of batteries and then the vamp had smashed it. Course he had to be dusted on shear principal. Pushing open the two heavy wood door she gasped at what she saw. Chained to the floor she saw him or at least what was left of him. He looked like one of those dogs the Animal Channel showed. Malnourished, ribs showing, spine showing, a sickly white color contrasting again the dark red dried blood that had drenched his blood at one time. Dropping to her knees she put his head on her lap. He opened his eyes, "Hey you fast food too?" his voice was cracked. "I'm gonna get you outta here." She whispered. " Don't make promises you can't keep." He'd passed out after that.

* * *

" My hero." He whispered kissing her forehead again then looked out the window. 

**One thing / I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind / I designed this rhyme  
To remind myself how  
I tried so hard  
In spite of the way you were mocking me  
Acting like I was part of your property  
Remembering all the times you fought with me  
I'm surprised it got so (far)  
Things aren't the way they were before  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
Not that you knew me back then  
But it all comes back to me  
**

**In the end  
You kept everything inside and even though I tried / it all fell apart  
What it meant to me / will eventually / be a memory / of a time when I  
I tried so hard **

And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter

_Flashback_

King looked at the cell phone. It had been eight years, how was he gonna explain everything to them. He picked it up and hit send. The phone rang for several minutes. "Hello?" he let loose a sob and spoke, "Mom?" " Hannibal? Hanny is it really you?" King could hear the tears in her voice. "Yeah mom it's me." He whispered. "Oh baby! JAMES! Pick up the phone it's Hannibal!" his mother yelled to his father. "Son? Hannibal?" King smiled at hearing his father southern draw. "Hey dad." He said. "Hannibal where have you been. Oh god it doesn't matter are you okay? Do you need anything? Where are you baby? When will you be home?" Stacey King was crying. Her baby boy was alive. Her family was complete. Broken but complete. "Stacey let the man talk." James King said. King smiled, his family was happy he was back. They weren't gonna throw him out. "I'm in L.A. mom, I'm fine, I don't need anything, I'll be home soon mom."

* * *

He looked at his watch, and moved in his seat. In less then an hour he'd be standing in front of his childhood home. All his brothers and sisters would be there, he'd finally see Annie again. 

**I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
And for all this  
There's only one thing you should know  
I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go**  
**And for all this  
There's only one thing you should know  
I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter**

Hannibal stood in front of his childhood home he took Abby's hand and lead the way down the stone path to the front door. He could tell his brothers and at least one of his two sisters were here, Navigators, Mountaineers, Land cruisers sat in the drive. Opening the back gate he jumped as he heard, "SURPRISE!"


	3. Chapter 3

Abby watched King smile, not his usual smirk but his full blown smile. Her heart melted. She looked around the group that had been eagerly awaiting him. When she looked at each face she saw Hannibal. They each embraced King and then looked at Abby with curiosity. A woman in her fifties came up to Abby. "You must be Abagail. Hanny's told me so much about you. Thank you for taking care of my boy." She hugged Abby. Abby smirked at King mouthing, "Hanny?" "I'm Stacey King and this is my husband James. You'll meet all the brood through out today." Stacey linked arms with Abby leading her out to the back patio. King followed Abby listening as his brothers talked around him. Scanning the family he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning he looked to see his oldest brother, Julian. Julian was 35 and King had to admit good looking for his age. His once bleach blond hair had darkened. His warm blue eyes had crinkles around them. His build was that of a man who worked out religously. "She's not here. Maybe she'll be here later." Julian said. "I can't believe she's not here." King said. "He must be talking about Annie." Austin said coming up to the two. Austin was Julian's opposite, at 31 the oncologist was the shortest of the three brothers at an even 6' and where Julian thought exercise was a religion all on it's own, Austin idea of exercise was reaching for the remote. "Paradise finish cullanary school finally?" King asked. "Hey I see death all the time. Just cause you two are pshycos and have to kill yourselves at a gym." Austin said. The three brothers laughed. king glanced across the yard and the sight he found warmed his heart. Abby sat with his mom, his sister Elizabeth, and his sister-in-law Paradise. On her lap sat his newest niece Mary Anne. "She's beautiful Junior where'd you meet her?" Julian said to King using his nickname. "You could say she just fell out of the sky." He admired her in her white tank top, jeweled jean jacket, and hip huggers.

Abby smiled at the infant on her lap. "Junior must think alot of you. He's never brought someone home with him." "Junior?" Abby asked. She tried not to laugh. This family had so many nicknames for King. "He didn't tell you? What do you call him?" Elizabeth asked. "King. I've never really thought about it." Abby answered. "Yea that's my little brother. An ego the size of Texas. His full name is Hannibal James King. After my dad. We've called him Junior since he was born. 'Cept mom course." Elizabeth explained. "So your Elizabeth, and your Paradise." The blond nodded next to her. She could see why Hannibal had, had a crush on her when they were younger. She looked like she belong in a magazine. " The tallest one is Julian, then Austin, but I don't see Annie." Abigail said. "She's not here." Hannibal's mom said sadly. "I tried to call her mom, but you know her." Elizabeth said. Abby watch King as he joked with his brothers. She'd never seen him look so free. She smiled, "Yup Junior's worked his charm." Paradise said. "Oh we're not like that." Abby said blushing at being caught. She was getting soft. A thumping had started to get louder. "Looks like Annie got my message after all." Elizabeth said. The gate for the back door opened and in walked a leggy red head. Her jeans hung low on her thin hips her baby tee showing her belly button ring. Pulling her dark shades on her head she looked around.

King looked at the woman standing in the gateway. "Annie!" Julian smiled walking over hugging her. "Hey big bro." she said hugging him back. She walked over to Austin, "Bella more!" he smiled hugging her. "Hey county." She smiled hugging him. She stopped and looked a King. He wasn't sure how to handle this woman. This wasn't the shy girl he'd left eight years ago. "Hey King." She said hugging him. "Glad to see your not dead." She said. "Glad to not be." He said watching as she walked over to their mom.

"WHAT THE FUCK! WHAT THE FUCK HAPPEN TO MY LITTLE SISTER!" he looked at Julian and Austin. "We don't know, she didn't call us or talk to us for about six months after you disappeared. Then suddenly she was back. Like that, and let me tell you our little sister is different." Austin said. King watch fuming.

Abby watched the approach of the red head. "Hi momma." Annie kissed her mother's check. "Lizzie. Paradise." She nodded to both the women and then looked at Abby. "You must be Abigail Whistler." She held out her hand. "I'm Annabelle King. Belle or if you want to be like the rest Annie. I hear it's your fault he's back." Abigail was taken back. Annabelle made it sound like King being back was a bad thing. "Yeah." Abigail took her hand noticing the girl's hand was a lot like her own. Rough and callused. "Are you staying for dinner Annie?" Annabelle looked at her mom. "Sorry mom, can't. have things to do tonight." She shrugged. "Oh Annie, your brother's home though." Her mother said. "Yea, I see that." Annabelle said, "Lizzie where's daddy?" "In the house finishing the burgers." Elizabeth said. Abigail could tell there was tension between the two. She watched as Annabelle walked in the house.

Abigail sat on the bed flipping threw channels. She and King had decided to share a room at a near by hotel. King was taking a shower trying to work the knots out of his neck. Walking out he grabbed his hunting gear out his bag. "Where are you going?" she asked. "Hunting." He said shortly. "Um King..." Abby looked at him. "I'm gonna go hunt my twin down and shake some sense into her." King said. He looked at her. "Are you coming or not Whistler?" With that Abby grabbed her gear as they exited the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope this is good. Everyone review please and let me know if you hate it or if ya love it. **

**

* * *

**

Abby looked at King, he was a man possessed. He sat in the driver's seat watching the club that Annabelle had gone into. "Have you ever though that maybe she's working there and just didn't want anyone to know." Abby said. They had been sitting in their dark Explorer for two hours and nothing had happen. "You don't know her Abby. Stop acting like you do. She's different. I know Annie and whatever has happen I know it has to do with what's going on in that club." King snapped. He knew he shouldn't be short with Abby. It wasn't her fault but dammit something was wrong here. His nerves were on edge. They hadn't been like this since the night Blade had rid the world of vamps. Something was defiantly wrong.

The silence of the night was shattered by the sound of gunfire and screams as patrons of the club filed out. "Working my ass." He said as he grabbed his nine millimeter He and Abby ran across the street. Kicking open a door he and Abby were assaulted by the smell of blood. "Oh god." He heard Abby mutter. There had to be fifty bodies lying on the ground of the club. "It was a Blood Rave. There must be familiars left." King said. Familiars he could handle, but he looked around he couldn't find Annie. "See if you can find Annie" he said tossing her a gun. Their heads snapped up and the back door flew open and ashes flew threw door. "FIND THE REST OF THEM! WHERE THE HELL IS JEZZIE?" a 6'2" dark hair man dressed in cargo pants and a long sleeved black sweater. In both hands he held two guns. King watched as his nightmare kick the man in his back.

Asher Talos walked threw the door. "Tut, tut, tut." Asher said shaking his head. "What would Jezebel think Storm?" "She'd think you need to leave him alone." Abby looked around for the voice but couldn't find it's owner. She did see the arrow flew threw the air planting firmly in the wall behind Asher's head. "Jezebel, where are you hiding." Asher yelled. He's been so preoccupied with finding Jezebel that he hadn't noticed Storm flip over and plant his feet firmly in Asher's chest. "JARKO!" King and Abby watched as Jarko Grimwood having a guy by the neck walked threw. "YOU'VE FUCKEN GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" King said looking at Abby.Abby and King both knew that neither oneof them were prepared for this fight. "Jarko, let's go. I'm bored." Asher said. Jarko threw the kid to the ground. "Next time Nightstalker." Jarko said The two vamps left.

Two guys and a brunette girl walked threw the door. "Way to take care of him Tex." The girl said offering her hand to the kid. "Yea well I didn't see you three doing any better." The kid Tex said. "Shut the fuck up both of you. Tex, Kit, Robyn. Follow Jezzie. She went after the familiar that was with Asher." The guy Storm said. "Take this Tex and DO NOT get too close to Jez she's edgy and is after a stress reliever." He handed Tex a three barrel gun as the three ran off. He turned to the last guy. "Burn it Max. No reason to take a chance." Storm said. He walked over to King and Abby. "Go home you two. She's not here. Your sister made it out ." Storm said. "What the hell is going on. They're suppose to be gone." Abby said looking at the mass of bodies. "Yeah well, they would be if they hadn't found a cure." Storm said. Abby and King followed him. Abby glanced back to see the guy they called Max pouring gasoline on the bodies. "So what happen?" King asked. "Asher and Jarko that's what. They made it out of the building before Blade was able to infect Drake. Asher found a cure. And he's here." Storm said. He turned in time to see Max drop the lighter. Lighting the Blood Bank on fire. "So much for retirement." King said, "No wonder the pension sucks."

Jezebel enter her studio apartment pulling off her bow and arrows. She peeled her top off. She stopped as the tall dark shadow enter the hallway. "Happy hunting?" his deep voice was soothing to her. Walking up to him she pulled him down for a kiss. "Always." She said. She felt his hands run down her side grasping her butt he lifted her with easy. Wrapping her legs around his waist she ran her fingers threw his dark hair. "There are some new players in the game." He whispered. "I saw them. Who were they?" she whispered. "We'll talk about that later." He said walking towards their bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry guys this turned out to be a kinda long chapter but I wanted a lot to happen in this chapter. Hope you like it thanks to replying and giving me hints that will make this easier to read. I hope to go back this week and clean up the past chapters. Enjoy! and Review!**

* * *

Abby watches as King sat in the Denny's. She'd thanked god that it was opened all night. King was thinking about everything they had discovered. It was a lot to take in . vampires were alive, worse Asher Talos was alive. King's nightmare wasn't over. Now his nightmare was playing out in his hometown. If Asher or Jarko Grimwood found out that his family lived here Abby knew they'd use that against him.

Hannibal King looked up at Abby. Hew knew that she was worried about him. hell he was worried about himself. he thought back to tonight, to Asher and Jarko, to meeting the Dallas Nightstalkers, and finally to Annie. Had she gotten herself mixed up with vamps. He cringed inwardly. It would all make sense, the new attitude, the new style, it all made sense. Oh god, he thought, my sister's a familiar.

"We need to get armed." Abby said suddenly. "And we need to get a place." King said. he thanked whatever being had sent Abby to him. She would know he was emotionally screwed up about this. she was his voice of reason.

"Question is do we got the new group?" Abby couldn't bring herself to call them the nightstalkers. "No, not yet at least." King answered. "Do you have your toys?" King nodded. "We'll have to go get Zoë." Abby said. "No. She doesn't need to be around this yet." King said. "King she's defenseless. King looked at his coffee. Abby looked at him, "What did you give her?" King paused, "Couple of blasters, couple rounds of sun dawgs." King answered. "King!" Abby wasn't exactly surprised. "You don't expect me to leave my girl helpless. Besides she asked." King rationalized "So you did it. Abby asked. "Don't I always give her what she wants." King flashed Abby one of his shit eating grins.

* * *

Abby stood the next day in the gun shop. It was a seedy, hole in the wall. Looking at the arrows she noticed on thing. "You have a lot of silver tipped arrows." She looked at the guy. he was greasy with a hollow look to his face. "Those are specialty points. For hunting things of the nocturnal variety." He said. Code word for vamps, Abby knew then this guy was a friend. "What's a guy gotta do to get some Lucky 7's." King asked. He stood behind Abby. "Scooter." The guy yelled. King tensed till a young man about 24 came in, in a wheelchair, threw the back door. "He had black that was spiked and dark eyes. "Yea Mick?" he asked. "This guy wants some Lucky 7's." Mick said as he walked to the back. 

"Lucky 7 huh? Not from around here are ya?" Scooter asked. "Hannibal king. " king held out his hand. "hold shit. king, as in from L.A. That would make you Abigail Whistler." Scooter looked surprised. "You know us?" Abby asked. " Hell sweet cheeks, everyone know you two. Name it it's yours." Scooter answered. Abby looked at King, he nodded. "Here's our list. Sun dawgs, knives, the usually." Abby handed him the list. "What no liquid silver?" Scooter asked. King and Abby looked at each other. "What you two don't know?" Scooter asked, "Hell I would've thought Storm or Jezebel would've told you. It was discovered that with the cure Asher found vamps became susceptible to liquid sliver nitrate. We took the hollow points of a sun dawg filled it with these baby and came up with this." He reached under the counter pulling out a clip, "We call them Silver Knights. Works a little slower but pump enough of these babies in a vamp and its painfully dead." Scooter said. King looked at Abby with a wild smile. "We want 12 clips." Abby said. "When do you want them?" Scooter asked. " Tonight." Abby answered. "Done." Scooter said.

* * *

Abby watched as King loaded his gun, "Have you called her?" she asked. "Tried, no answer." He said sliding the magnum into his holster. "you don't know the story king." Abby started. "It's the only thing that makes sense Abs, Annie's a familiar." King said adjusting the holster strap. "What are you going to do?" Abby asked. "Capture, EDT, then I'm gonna kill her." King answered. "Where to first?" Abby asked. "Hunting." King answered.

* * *

The men were sleazy here but usually harmless. The manager had moved from New York and had hired Jezebel to keep the vamp population down in his club. Storm and Tex stood point guard watching out for trouble. Rumor had is Jarko would be here tonight. The familiar they'd captured last night had said they'd made mention of it before last night's rave. She spun on the pole as trouble walked threw the door. Jarko was alone. Damn, Jezebel thought. She'd had hoped to get her hands on Asher tonight. She watched as Jarko and a group of vamps were seated close to her. She knew Storm had already informed the manager. She was about to make her move when the front door crashed open and the ashes of a vampire flew there behind him stood Hannibal King and Abigail Whistler. 

"Hello Princess." King said looking at Jarko. "KING!" Jarko roared lunging at him. All hell broke loose he sensed Abigail moving behind him as he fought with Jarko. Out of the corner of his eye he noted the Dallas Nightstalkers had moved into action. In this moment of distraction Jarko grabbed his though pinning him to the wall. "I'm gonna enjoy this King-Fuck." Jarko bared his fans leaning towards him. He felt a jolt as something hit Jarko.

Jezebel tuck-and-rolled, she hadn't really been thinking when she took Jarko down. Hell she didn't even have a gun. She stood on her feet as Jarko stood. "Belle." Jarko said. "Why don't you play Hide-an-go-fuck with Asher jack off. You'd have more fun." She said. They were both caught by surprise as an arrow planted itself in the wall between herself and Jarko. They turned to see Whistler taking aim again at Jarko. "Next time bitch girl. Asher wants you back and it'll just be a matter of time." Jarko jumped threw the window. Jezebel looked around, King was starting to get up with Abby's help. Tex, Storm, and Robyn had taken care of the rest of the vamps.

King looked at Abby he never saw the fist coming as Jezebel knocked him on his ass. "WHAT THE FUCK!" King yelled as he grabbed his jaw. he looked up to see Jezebel rip-off her blond wig, "You stupid fuck!" she yelled at him. Stand in front of him was his Annie. "you could've gotten yourself killed." She yelled at him. "Annie?" he was in shock. The woman in front of him in a crop top and cargos was his sister. His sister wasn't a familiar she was a nightstalker. Tex came up behind them, "We lost him Jez." Tex said. "Surprise, surprise." Belle muttered. King stood up. "Wait your Jezebel?" Abby asked. "Yeah." Belle looked at Abby. "Belle, as much as I hate to break up this reunion cops are on their way." Storm said. "You drive 'em." Belle said. "I'd probably throw his ass out of a moving vehicle." Belle turned following Tex and Robyn out of the club.

* * *

The ride to the Dallas Nightstalkers headquarters' was too long for King. Hr tired to get information from Storm but he'd been tight lipped. 

"Welcome to the Bat cave. I'd expect an ass kicking. Belle's already here." Storm said as he punched in a code to enter the building.

"You told them where to go! Dammit Scooter, if you weren't already in a chair I'd put you in one." King heard his sister yelling. Walking into a kitchen Annabelle King stood fuming at Scooter. King and Abby now knew why Scooter had known them. Bell drew back her fist to hit Scooter determined to knock the smirk off his face. "Hey, hey. Can't have that." Storm grabbed Annabelle's wrist. "Scooter go fix the Stake Shooter. it jammed tonight and nearly got Tex fanged." Storm said.

"What the hell do you think your doing Annie!" King exploded. "You think this is some kind of fucking game!" he was furious, his sister had endangered her life, "What the hell am I doing? Go sit on a pole and rotate King." Belle yelled.

"Back to your corner Belle." A voice said. King and Abby were shocked to see Kelly Sommerfield walk threw the door in a lab coat. "Kelly! Where's Zoë?" Abby asked. "Asleep in her room." Kelly answered. "What make you guy think your ready to this? What makes you think that you know what's going! What the in the BLUE HELL make you think you can handle vamps?"

"For starters," Belle started. " I use to be one." She pulled down her pants to show an identical marker as King's. It sat taunting King in the same spot. "Do I get my secret decoder ring?" Belle pulled her pants back up. "Oh god I'm gonna be sick." King said sitting down on a bar stool. "I'm gonna take a shower." Belle said. Picking up the trash can she shoved it in King's stomach. "You toss your cookies on the floor, you clean it up." She left the kitchen with out looking back. Storm reached up for the bottle of scotch. "You look like you'll need this." He placed it on the counter in front of King with a glass. "Kelly." Storm nodded to Kelly Sommerfield and followed Belle. "Sit down Abby, I'll explain everything." Kelly said.

"We call ourselves the Nightstalkers. Belle choose it ironically. Most of us were family members of a hunter of some type. You might recognize Scooter, when he could walk he and Hedges met once a month to switch ideas back and forth. Storm's family was killed by vampires that were after his brother who hunted them in New York. Tex was the son of a cell member from Austin. Mac and Robyn were the brother and sister of a hunter in Oklahoma. When my sister joined you after her husband was killed she was working on the EDT cure. I knew enough about it to be in danger. She agreed to join on the condition I was allowed to join. We found Belle about six weeks after you were found King. I won't go deep into it. That's her story to tell. But when Dallas' original cell went down we were brought here. Robyn and Mac are medical specialist, Scooter does weapons, Tex is a computer wiz, Storm and Belle are our main hunters. We've been hunting in packs lately because of the surge of vampire activity but usually those two prefer it to be just them. Less people to worry about." Kelly looked at the two L.A. Nightstalkers, "It's a lot to take in I know. Why don't we set you up for the night." Kelly said standing up. "I wanna see Zoë." King said. "Follow me." Kelly nodded.

King sat on Zoë's bed. Her eyes fluttered open. "King?" she said. "Hey munchkin." He smiled. "You found me!" Zoë sat up hugging his neck. "Always darlen, always." He held her close kissing her forehead. He held her till she had fallen asleep, he'd deal with everything tomorrow. For now hell's hounds couldn't have pulled him away from his girl's side.


	6. Chapter 6

_I'm sorry it took so long for me to write this short chapter. A lot's happend recently to the point I thoughtabout pulling this story. A.) I was accused of stealing someone's idea. So here I stand to state a public appoligy to anyone who thinks I stole their ideas. I'm sorry, it was never ment that way. I don'tdeny I do get infulenced by others and I would hope that my writing would someday be good enoughto infulence someone else's becuase "Imitation is the sincerest form of flattery." -Gandhi BUT! None the less I am sorry I hurt your feelings. B.) I had a friend read my story and he pointed out one point... Jarko and Asher both die in Blade Trinity. I had forgotten, so I went back and watched and sure enough Abby killed Asher on the catwalk and King killed Jarko in their fight... which I should've remember because I spent most of that fight yelling, "Pedigree his butt." Any wrestling fans will understand that. But I thought about pulling and changing the characters. But the more I thought about that the more I realized the story wouldn't be as good if it was two random Vamps that I made up. Asher and Jarko coming back from the grave makes it more real because these are two established characters that we already hate. ANYWAYS just know I've come to the conclusion that I will not be pulling this story anytime soon. Infact the next three chapters wil be up within days of eachother. Hope you'll like this._

_I subtitled this story:_

**Because Of You**

_And yes the song is Because of you sung by Kelly Clarkson._

* * *

Belle stood under the hot spray. It soothed her tired muscles. She thought about the past 12 hours. King was back, and protective as ever. She loved her brother but she refused to go back to how it use to be. When she was still scared little Annie. Afraid to speak up, afraid of being brave, afraid to cry. She thought back, before college, before she'd been a member of the fang gang. When she was just Hannibal's twin sister.

**I will not make the same mistakes that you did **

**I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery **

**I will not break, the way you did, you fell so hard **

**I've learned the hard way to never let it get that far **

FLASHBACK:

Annie straightened her black dress. An A-lined princess cut gown she'd saved up for. She'd worked secretly as a waitress in a local resturant. When most of her friend had been hanging out at Starbucks and shopping ofr cars they were gonn get for being seniors next year, Annie had been working. She was proud of herself. She'd gotten this on her own with out her parents help or Hannibal's. She checked her up-do. Tonight her parents were allowing her and Hannibal to attend the annual AIDS banquet at her father's hospital. She was so excited, turning she went down the stairs. James stood at the foot of the stairs. The elderly driver had worked for her family for years.

James smiled, "Ms. Annie your as pretty as a picture." "Where is everyone?" she asked. Usually she could hear Hannibal and Austin joking or her mother fussing at her father about his tie. "Well ya see Ms. Annie, Ms. Stacey she... " James looked nervous. "They forgot about me didn't they." Annie spoke softly. It wasn't the first time it had happened and honestly Annie doubted it would be the last time. "No Ms. Annie! Your momma would never." James started. "It's okay James. Will you drive me James?" she asked. "Of course Ms. Annie." He smiled at her.

* * *

That night had been a disaster. No one had talked to her. They had made jokes about Belle being so quiet that she couldn't be remembered. They hadn't meant to be cruel but she'd been deeply hurt by their calous words. No one had noticed her new dress. No one had noticed her. Belle sighed tears slipped from her eyes and more memories surfaced from the box in the back of her mind.

**Because of you I never strayed to far from the sidewalk **

**Because of you I learned to play on the safe side so I don?t get hurt **

**Because of you I find it hard to find it hard to trust, not only me,**

**but everyone around me, Because of you, I am afraid **

**I lose my way, and its not too long before you point it out **

**I cannot cry, because I know that?s weakness in your eyes **

**I'm forced to fake a smile, a laugh, every day of my life **

**My heart can't possibly break, when it wasn't even whole to start with **

FLASHBACK:

Annie and Hannibal sat at the computer. For the last hour Annie had been helping him fill out his application to the University of Southern Calfornia, "Done!" Hannibal exclaimed in triumphant. "Yes and it looks very nice since I was the one that wrote your essay. Now move over Junior it's my turn." Annied smiled. "Your turn?" Hannibal looked at her like she was crazy. "You're not applying to USC! Annie it's time to server the womb. Choose your own damn school. I don't want to be known as the King twins anymore. Get your own life! Stop acting so desprerate and another thing. I'm uninviting you to Crystal's birthday. I told her you already had plans. She's my girlfrined and I'm tired of competeing with you for her attention. It's like there's three in our relationship. Me, Crystal, and you!" Hannibal stormed out of the room. Annie bursted into tears. Hannibal had never been so mean to her before! And was it really her fault Crystal came to her when Junior was being a pain in her butt. Crystal had been Annie's bestfriend before she'd been Hannibal's girlfriend. Annie looked at the screen, what was she gonna do. She and Hannibal had been planning to go to the same college since they were 12. That's when they had decided that they were gonna go to USC. Together.

* * *

Belle had ended up at the University of Texas in San Anatonio. A decision that had nearly been fately to her. She'd met him there. Belle hit her fist again the tiles pent up fustration needing an outlet. She hated the fear she could still feel inside when she thought of that time. He'd found her in Texas, stalked her,and final made her, his. Tears slipped harder.

**Because of you I never strayed to far from the sidewalk **

**Because of you I learned to play on the safe side so I don?t get hurt **

**Because of you I find it hard to find it hard to trust, not only me,**

**but everyone around me, Because of you, I am afraid **

**I watched you die, I heard you cry, every night in your sleep. **

**I was so young, you should have known better than to lean on me. **

**You never thought of anyone else you just saw your pain. **

**And now I cry in the middle of the night, doin the same damn thing **

FLASHBACK:

"He's alright for now my dear Bella. It's up to you if he stays that way." Annie wanted to scream. On the monitor was her brother, her twin, her other half. Chained to the floor like some kind of animal. Stripped of all dignity, Annie watched as a female came in. Annie could tell Hannibal had said something. A yelp came from her throat as Hannibal was struck down by the female. "Who is that bitch! Tell her to leave him alone!" Annie could feel a sob building.

"Her name's Danica she's very good at torture. Would you like that Bella. Would you like to watch her torture him? He's caused you so much pain. If he'd just listened to your warning nither of you would be here. But of course he couldn't do that. He couldn't take a order from his baby sister. She doesn't know what she's talking about." the vampire laughed in Annie's ear. She felt a shiver run up her spine. "What do you want?" Annie asked. "Simple you as my pet. A matching one to Danica's new pet. You behave and do as your told no harm will come to him. Break the rules and we'll turn him Bella. We'll turn her and leave him till the thrist drives him insane. And when it's to the point he can't stand it anymore we'll feed him your new nephew what's his name on yes, Lucus Pitor. Russian name for your grandfather I believe." he laughed mocking her. Annie could sense he stood behind her. Pushing her red hair from her shoulder she tilted her head to the side offering him, her neck. "That's how I like my pets, compliant."

* * *

A sob broke from Belle's throat as she slide down the wall. She'd ran once, when they brought her back he'd made her watch as they turned Hannibal. She cried out for him. Feeling his pain as if it were her own. That time they'd waited four days and then gave him EDT. She'd watched in horror as he'd thrown up what seem like all the blood in his body. After that she'd never ran again. But she hadn't bended either. She refused to drink from anyone good, she'd drink only from people who actually deserved to die. The water had run cold by the time Belle was out of tears to cry. Because of King she'd been too scared to fight but she was no longer Annie. Belle had been born from Bella the vamp's play thing. Now she killed them and she wasn't going back no matter what.

**Because of you I never strayed to far from the sidewalk **

**Because of you I learned to play on the safe side so I don?t get hurt **

**Because of you I try my hardest just to forget everything **

**Because of you I don?t know how to let anyone else in **

**Because of you I?m ashamed of my life, because its empty **

**Because of you, I am afraid **

**Because of you? **

**Because of you? **

She pulled on her rob walking of the bedroom she was met by Storm. "Don't think of him right now petite." Storm whispered tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. Belle looked up at the man she loved and spoke, "Because of you, I have a heart still. And because of that I can't hate him." They kissed as Storm pulled her to the bed.


	7. Chapter 7

_Thank you all you reviewed. It meant a lot to me. And I really tired to make it as least confusing as I could. And I'm really sorry about the spelling in the last one I'm gonna go back and clean it up later this week. But here's Chapter 7, told you they'd be out within days of eachother. I'm getting to the good parts and its really easy to write it. Enjoy!_

* * *

Belle lay quietly next to Storm till she knew he was asleep. Slipping from Storm's arms she quietly padded to her pants. Pulling her tank on her quietly made her way to the basement. The punching bag hung still in the basement. Wrapping her hands she pushed play on the stereo. The sounds of Powerman 5000's _When World's Collide _filled the air. 

Hannibal King sat in the kitchen. Abby had taken Zoë into her room. King had just checked on them. He thought back, it was hard to reconcile Belle to his Anne. He knew that they were two different people but every fiber in his body told him to protect her. She was still a kid, his kid sister. The pulse of a beat came threw the floor. Standing he followed the sound until he found Belle. He stopped and watched as sweat dripped off her. She pounded away on the bag fiercely. When the C.D. stopped she turned to look at him. "I hope that's not me." King smirked. "Stay right there, I have a picture upstairs." Belle said starting to unwrap her hands. "On your voodoo dolls?" King asked. "On my dartboard." Belle answered. King tossed her a towel.

"Coffee?" Belle looked at King.

"Upstairs." King smiled.

"Meet me on the roof?" Belle grinned.

"Give me 10?" King nodded.

Belle sat on the air conditioner a cigarette in one hand and her coffee in the other. "That shit will kill you." King sat down beside her. "I've already been dead remember." Belle took a drag. "Tell me what happen." King looked at her. She could tell the entire idea disturbed him deeply. That was what was between and palpable connection. "Where do I start?" Belle asked. "Start when I went crazy and left for school." King said. "Okay." Belle took a sip of her coffee.

"After you left for California I went to San Antonio. I didn't know what else to do. I started working at a bar and grill in town. After awhile I moved n with India another waitress. After awhile I quit school and just worked. About four weeks before I became an active member of the fang gang Jerko and Ash-boy started coming into the bar. I don't know if Danica stalked you and then found me of the other way around but they started coming in once a week. About a week after they took you. Jarko pulled me off the street. I had just gotten off work when he attacked. I never saw it coming. He brought me to a compound they had. He and Asher got great joy out of showing me their Ace. I'll never forget the nausea I felt when he should me you, chained to the floor like some kind of wild animal. Asher told me that as long as I was good and followed the rules you'd be safe. I didn't believe him until I ran the first time. Jarko brought me back. They stuck me in a room with only a computer screen there. It was you. I watched as Danica turned you. I watched as she turned you and then left. I watched as each day the hunger ate at you. Then when I thought you were gonna eat yourself they gave you EDT. I don't know which was worse. Watching you turn to a vamp or turn back. You threw up everything. There was blood everywhere. I was afraid that you'd have no blood left and then you'd lie on the ground and I wanted to crawl threw the screen and just hold you. Finally they came and got me."

Belle stopped taking a drag of her cigarette before starting again, "Danica liked to torture you physically. Asher got off on the psychological stuff. Tempting me with freedom, I was allowed to go where ever I wanted whenever I wanted as long as I didn't leave the compound. There would be days he would find me staring at the door to the outside. And he'd tease me and taunt me about walking out it. There are times I wonder what I would do if I ever did. Then you were rescued. I watched as Abby came in and saved your butt. Fast food, really King couldn't have you hit on her better? I celebrated. GOD I celebrated that you were free of that psychotic bitch. Course I maybe I shouldn't have celebrated so loudly. It's during that time I got my name. Jezebel, the queen who forsaked God, well as far as Asher was concerned. He was supposed to me my God and well he saw my celebration as a betrayal." Belle smiled. "The dogs shall eat Jezebel by the wall of Jazreel." King smiled at her, "I'm guessing Jarko and Danica were the dogs." Belle laughed. "Something like that." Belle stands tossing her cigarette turning Belle looked at King.

"I hated you during all of that. I lovedyou but I hated you." Belle'svoiceraised and octive as she proceded, "Why for once could you not have listened to me?" King sat back. Then King spoke, "Because at the time you were sounding crazy." Belle looked at him. "CRAZY! I've never asked for anything you get taken by vampires and I'm the one that's crazy." Belle yelled. King stood up towering over Belle, "Yeah, well, I didn't even fucken know vamps existed." "YOU KNEW I EXISTED! YOU KNEW I WOULD NEVER DO ANYTHING TO HURT YOU! But as usual you couldn't trust me. You didn't want to listen to me. And because of you we ended members of the fang gang." Belle looked King in the eye un-intimidated by his size or strength. "First off, I was under the fang. I had to be Danica's little fuck toy for five years. I spent five years chained to the floor of a room." King yelled. "Yeah well, what the hell do you think I was? Trust me I wasn't the maid. You ever tried to get a vamp off with your mouth? The fucken thing is cold! The only fucken way for them to get off is to bite something." Belle screamed.

Neither King nor Belle had noticed the crowd of Nightstalkers that had gathered. Abby and Storm stood to one side watching the two siblings yell at each other. Scooter and Tex stood with Robyn making bets on who would make the first swing. "It's not my fault you became Asher's little slut." King yelled at her. With those words Belle swung at King. King ducked kneeing Belle in her stomach.

Storm looked at Abby, "We should really break those two up." Abby looked at the fighting siblings then she turned her head to Storm, "Nah I think they both have unresolved issues. This could be good for them."

Belle landed her round house kick to the right side of King's head. King stopped shaking his head. Belle took the opportunity to place two jabs to King's ribs and an upper cut to his jaw. "You fucken little bitch!" King yelled holding his jaw. "Yeah I know I am." Belle said bouncing on the balls of her feet. Belle threw another jab but was blocked by King. Hannibal grabbed Belle's wrist twisting her arm to her back pinning her against him. "You always were too subtle sis used to drive me nuts." Belle used her free elbow to King's ribs making him break the hold. "And you dear brother were always too loud. You could never shut up." Belle placed a kick to the back of Hannibal's right knee bring him down to his knees. "That should be a position your pretty use to King." Belle spun for her spinning kick to the back of King's head but was stopped when King grabbed her foot pulling it making her fall on her back. "And that's a position I know your use to Annie." Hannibal stood as Belle rolled back and up. "You ignored me." Belle yelled. "You followed me around everywhere." King yelled back. The siblings started throwing punches each knowing the other so well that niter could place a hit. "You were too perfect." King said. "You abandoned me." Belle placed her foot in King's chest kicking hard. King fell back on his butt. He stopped and looked up at Belle, "I loved you Annie but I had to know if I could do it with out you." Belle looked at him tears in her eyes and spoke, "I died for you literally and you still treat me like I'm a kid." Hannibal stood up grabbing the back of Belle's neck pulling her into his arms hugging her close. "Oh baby girl. You'll always be my kid sister. But you're right." King whispered in her ear.

"Can we hear that!" Abby yelled at them. "Bite me Whistler." King yelled back. King stopped to make sure Belle was okay. "I like her." Belle told King wiping her eyes. "I knew you would." King smiled. "Fuck her yet?" Belle asked. "Blow me." King smirked. "Talk to me later?" Belle grinned. "Okay." King wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

* * *

"So what's the game plan for tonight kiddies?" Hannibal asked looking at Storm, Abby, Kelly Somerfield, and Belle. "You know I could use some exercise." Belle smirked at Storm. "And we never did get around to cleaning out that nest near Deep Ellum." Storm looked at Abby. "I can always use some target practice." Abby grinned at King as he started to whistle, "A hunting we will go." Kelly grinned at the four hunters, "Alright Nightstalkers, Scooters got your toys, Tex has got your building plans, and Robyn has your new wheels, mount up." Kelly watched as the four went their respective ways to get ready for a night of their favorite sport, nocturnal hunting. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Notes: _Hey looky I can write! This just came to me after rereading my story for the 10-hundreth time. I hope you guys like it and I hope the format is a lot easier to read. It's short but to the point. This is the chapter before the last chapter. I hope you'll like it._**

* * *

**I Shall Believe**

The breaking of glass could be heard from King's room. Abigail sat out side the door in the hall waiting for King to calm down.

It was suppose to have been an easy trip, something to burn off a little steam. Abby couldn't pin point when the hunt had went horribly wrong. Now Storm lay in critical care in the infirmary and Belle was being taken back to Asher.

_**Come to me now  
And lay your hands over me  
Even if it's a lie  
Say it will be alright  
And I shall believe **_

_**I'm broken in two  
And I know you're on to me  
That I only come home  
When I'm so all alone  
But I do believe **_

Abby was pulled out of her thoughts when silence came from King's room. It was more chilling then the ideas running threw her head of what Asher was doing to Belle. Opening the door she found King broken on the floor sobbing.

Abby knelt down next to King her heart bleeding for him. He had just gotten his sister back and now King felt he'd handed Belle over to a sick sadistic bastard. Abby touched King's face wiping tears from his eyes.

_**That not everything is gonna be the way  
You think it ought to be  
It seems like every time I try to make it right  
It all comes down on me  
Please say honestly you won't give up on me  
And I shall believe  
And I shall believe**_

King reached for Abby wrapping his strong arms around her waist bring her body flush against his. King laid his head on her chest never wanting to let go. How was Storm going to survive? King couldn't even imagine life with out Abby.

_**Open the door  
And show me your face tonight  
I know it's true  
No one heals me like you  
And you hold the key **_

_**Never again  
would I turn away from you  
I'm so heavy tonight  
But your love is alright  
And I do believe **_

King lifted his lips to Abby's. He searched her mouth with his tongue. Abby broke away breathless, "King…" Abby started. "Now or never Abby: no more putting it off. I've lost my sister Abby. Next time I see her she'll either be dead or a vampire. I can't promise I'll be able to dust her Abs. She's my other half. I don't want to die not knowing your touch. Please Abby, now or never." King pleaded.

_**That not everything is gonna be the way  
You think it ought to be  
It seems like every time I try to make it right  
It all comes down on me  
Please say honestly  
You won't give up on me  
And I shall believe  
I shall believe  
And I shall believe **_

But not tonight, no, not tonight: tonight King was Abby's. And tonight might be the only thing Abby had left of King after the sun fell on tomorrow. Abby glanced at the clock, no… today might be the only thing Abby had left of King after the sun fell on today.

"Abby?" she heard the breathe whisper of King. "Make me yours King, if only for today, make me believe." Abby whispered back.

* * *

**_Author's Closing: Please review... Let me know what you think. Last chapter will be up next time. Hopefully it won't take as long before I get it finished. Love ya!_**

****

**_No day but today._**

**_Cherry_**


End file.
